Haunted
by NamiJenova
Summary: Summary: Tsunade sends everyone on a mission to a abandoned place just outside of Konoha, that is beleived to be haunted. Their job is to investigate and come back live. But what happens when weird things happen to our shinobi and they have the most scari
1. New Mission

**Haunted**

The gravity pulled the liquid raindrops from the now darkened sky onto the hard ground of Konohagakure. It had been raining for at least two days straight. Today was a very dull day for the village. To make things worse for the young chuunin and Jounin, along with the sand siblings, they were just assigned a mission in a meeting with Tsunade-sama. "Okay. Today is your new mission to be announced. Just outside of Konoha village is an abandoned house, that's been there for years without anyone living there." Tsunade paused while giving a serious look, "People have been always sending complains about that place too. They say that when walking to or from Konoha village, they see that same house there and notice white shadows appear, circling the house, or just staying still. A few times there had been a complaint about red liquid dripping down from the walls of the old house. Some people thought it was a hoax or prank, but then said sometimes when they'd walk pass, the house wouldn't even be where it was sitting, as if it disappeared. A Konoha citizen even caught pictures of evidence." She showed them the interesting yet disturbing photos. "They believe that the house is haunted. Thinking it was nonsense, we sent some ANBU out to check the house. They seemed to have been gone for a while, so another ANBU was sent to look for them. When he came to the house, blood was everywhere, and right in front of the house, lay the bloodied up dead ANBU."

Another long sigh was heard from Tsunade, "What I want you all to do for your mission, is to go to the house, investigate, bring some evidence of any kind, and come back alive in one piece. If you don't get back by 24 hours, I'm sending ANBU after you." They all in unison nodded and said, "Hai!" After doing so, they headed for the door. Before Neji touched the knob, Tsunade gave them a quick glance and sigh, "All of you…don't die." (Reminds me of Anko) They all once again nodded and headed out.

"Ahh crap, it's raining!" Neji said sighing. Ten-ten blinked, "What's it ever matter to you?" Neji closed his eyes and blushed, not meeting her gaze. "Well…" She blinked, "Yeah…" "You see…" She nodded. He then blushed even harder, more of embarrassment, "Ten-ten…I…" She then blushed hard. He sighed, "I…I…I don't want my hair to get wet!" With that he turned his head from everyone, blushing red. Ten-ten starred…and stared…and stared…and did I mention she stared? She then punched Neji Sakura Style. "UHG!" Everyone looked at the two.

Naruto got serious and said (coughscreamedcough) "COME ON! THIS ISNT A TIME TO FOOL AROUND! WE GOT A BIG MISSION TO DO, SO LET'S GO!" Sasuke blinked, "Naruto, have you ever heard of talking? It's like yelling but lower. You should practice it." Sakura giggle. Well, even after Sasuke ditched the village and came back, she still loved him. Sasuke just lightly smiled at Sakura. Naruto yelled once again, "SASUKE-TEME!" Sasuke looked, "If I go deaf, I'll kill you." Hinata giggled at Naruto's foolish ways.

Shikamaru sighed, "This is troublesome." "Oh, come on, Shikamaru-kun, it's not that bad!" Temari said putting an arm on her now best friend's shoulder. Ino…secretly glared. She glared…an evil…glare. Her glare was so evil it could make Itachi, Jason, F.Kruger, and even Orochimaru run home crying for mommy (I'm quite unsure of Itachi though. I mean, he killed his mom and all.)

Gaara just kept his dark attitude. "Let's just hurry up." He said in a dark tone. The group sighed and walked towards Kohona's gates, waving goodbye to the ANBU at the gate greeting them. They walked in the rain for a good10 minutes. "ACHOOO!" Kiba nearly screamed. Sasuke cried, "Look what you've done, Naruto! Your encouraging him!" Sakura just held Sasuke's hand while smiling. Actually, she's been holding his hand since they left Tsunade.

Kiba sniffled, "Sorry. It's just that with my dog senses and all, the rain can be very tough to deal with." Hinata handed Kiba a handkerchief. Kiba smiled and took it, thanking her. Oh, and if you all are wondering about Kankorou, let's check on him and Temari. "HAUMBURGER!" Temari yelled. "DAMBURGEE!" Kankorou said in a weird accent. "HAM-BUR-GA!"

Kankorou blinked, "…Gitchi,gitchi,yaya dada!" She smacked him. "Look here you purple cheap Victoria secret make up wearing faggot black cat eared white Asian shrek looking puppet banging crackpot looking tranny brother of mine! If you don't get this right, I will shove my foot so far up your arse, you will have MY yellow toes for YOUR brown teeth! GO IT!" Kankorou screamed like a little boy as a Michael Jackson victim. She grinned, "I guess that's a yes." He screamed again, "Hamburger! Hamburger!" She let him go. "Good."

The two continued walking, not noticing the glares they were receiving. Suddenly Neji, Tenten, and Lee stopped and turned to see a black, old house surrounded by trees to the left side of them. "We're here." Everyone stopped and blinked. Naruto yelled, and Sasuke already had his ears covered, "OH YEAH! HAUNTED HOUSE, BRING IT ON, 'CAUSE 'YA DON'T SCARE ME! BEIEVE IT!" He went on with his adorable grin. Sakura punched him on his head, "Shut up…dobe." Sasuke went wide-eyed. Everyone just headed towards the house, not knowing the dangers ahead of them, and what awaits the Chuunin, Jounin, and Kazekage. The adventurous journey is just beginning.

**Natsune: Well, there's my first chapter, hope you all liked it. Plz review! I'll continue when I get atleast 15 reviews, so…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Uchiha Natsune's word of the day this chapter is…"Chikara."**

**Extra:**

**Sasuke: OHH! LEAN WIT IT ROCK WIT IT! DIZ MA JOINT RITE HUR! (by deh way, yes I'm black) **

**Sasu n Ita: does lean wit it roc wit it on da dance floor**


	2. New House, New Hauntings

HAUNTED:CHAPTER TWO: NEW HOUSE,NEW HAUNTINGS

Kiba grinned all happily and yelled out in the rain, "Oh yeah! Haunted house, here I co-ACHOO!" Akamaru barked. Hinata handed Kiba a handkerchief, "Here you go, Kiba-kun." Once again, the dog-human thing took it and thanked his teammate.

"Hn. This doesn't look so scary." Neji blurted out. And incase you all didn't know, he had his hair wrapped up in a towel that he found from god knows where.

"Agreed." Sasuke said.

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

"HN!" In unison, the rivals began heading towards the small, wood, cabin-like house, chest poked out and all. "Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura and Ino yelled, following the two prodigies(did I spell it right?), along with TenTen and Lee. Soon after, Naruto and Kiba walked, with Hinata and Shino behind.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag." And walked with Chouji next to them. Gaara soon came, with Temari and a scared Kankorou.

Soon enough, everyone was in front of the door(remains of it) to the house. Naruto knocked on the door, "Hello!" Sakura punched him, "There isn't anyone there! That's why its ABANDONED! Jeez, your such a dobe." She said, then smiled, and had Naruto in a head-lock, "Anywa-" Suddenly, the door crashed down, causing almost everyone to shriek.

"Well…" Shino walked inside. The dark house was very small, and had a little hallway to walk through as soon as entering. On the left of the hallway, was a small, cramped up room with no door, and had the usual dust, and broken stuff that an abandoned house would have. A little more down the hallway, was a small room, obviously the bathroom, with water dripping being heard. Then, at the end of the hallway, were some spider web infested stairs.

Shikamaru sighed, "Okay, everybody, just search the house a little bit. See what you find." "Why we gotta listen to you?" Ino yelled. "Because, as far as I see, im the smartest, and I think I should lead everyone." "What do you think this is, SCOOBY DOO OR SUMTHIN!" "What the heck is your problem? I don't get the big deal." Ino pouted, while mumbling something off. "Besides, it would be good to know our new surroundings." With that said, Shikamaru, Chouji, and the mad Ino walked off into the room.

Shino. Kiba, Hinata, and Gaara's posy went upstairs. "That dripping is annoying." Sakura said, walking to the bathroom. She opened the half of a door, and walked in. "There isn't any light?" She made an annoyed face, "Jeez." She reached for the tub, that was dripping water, and removed the shower curtain. When she did, she gasped.

The tub wasn't dripping water, it was dripping blood. Almost the whole tub was filled with blood. She tried turning the faucet off but when her hand reached for it, a bloody, corpse zombie-like hand came from the tub, and grabbed her wrist. That's when she lost it, "KYYYYYYAAAAAAAA!GET AWAY!LEAVE ME ALLLONE!BACK UP!BACK UP!"

Sasuke was about to go to Shikamaru's team, but suddenly he heard a loud scream. He stopped, and ran out the room, already seeing Naruto turn straight into the bathroom. When he ran in, he yelled, "Sakura-Chan!"

Sasuke sighed, 'The baka is loud in any situation.' Sasuke made it in time into the bathroom to see Naruto throw a kunai at the hand thing, and sakura fall back, with blood on her hand, dripping down her arm, "EWW! EWW!" She screamed.

Sasuke blinked, "What the hell was that?" Naruto sighed, "I don't know, but next time I see it, I'll definitely kill it! Believe it!" Sasuke helped Sakura stand up. The poor girl was in shock. "Come on." He said.

They all walked back into the room, meeting averyone there. For a small room, and 15 people, there was not much space. Some people had to lay on others, just to sleep. Example, Temari, Shikamaru, and Ino are laying on Chouji's stomach, and using Kiba, who is laying on his back, for their legs to rest. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto were bunched up together, Sakura obviously in the middle. Since she was in the middle, the rest her legs on Shikamaru, Temari, and Ino. I think everyone gets my point by having the word cramped.

The bad part was the small window shining the moon into the room was making lack of sleep. Hinata sighed, looking at the shiny, white circle. Suddenly, her view was blocked by a inhuman like figure, with red eyes, staring into the room, then down at her. It opened its wide mouth to reveal huge fangs, and nasty saliva. As it opened its mouth, it made a weird croaking alien sound. Hinata gulped, and stared back. She blinked, and when she did, she found the 'monster' had disappeared.

Sighing of relief, she thought, 'It was only in my head…or maybe it was rea-NO! It was fake! Just relax, and get some sleep, Hinata!" With that being thought, she closed her eyes, and tried to block away the eerie thoughts and feelings she was getting. But suddenly, her eyes shot open, and her thoughts came back when she realized, 'The front door, when Naruto knocked on it, it fell down!"

* * *

Well, Chapter two end, YAY!

I thank all those who reviewed last chapter, and hopefully I'll get some more this chapter!

Anyway, next chapter should be out in a week...

and...yeah. (sorry, i wrote this chapter early in the morning, so excuse my lack of enthusiasm.) U.U;


	3. WTF IS GOING ON!

Hey all…from now on ill start my chapters with new info n blah blah blah…n a disclaimer! SO! Anyway, thx everyone who reviewed and commented! I'm making an announcement that on the last chapter of the story, don't stop reading, because I'm having a little humorous extra featuring the Naruto characters called "Naruto Convention"! It's just a little thanks to all the readers and reviewers and stuff! Also, after that, I'll be posting a notice for people on about my 'Company'(not a real company) called SHS(sugar high shinobi) Productions/NYU! Productions! It's just a little group, or club, for people who are good writers and people who want to improve on their stories. I'll have more info soon. And also, I'll be posting a story up on this story called "HAUNTED"(Not a Naruto ff. Just the same title. After the notice, I'll have the story and summary.) I just wanted to post it up to see peoples opinions and thoughts about if I could make it as a book writer! ANY, SORRY ABOUT THIS DELAY! . Back to the Naruto!

Haunted: Chapter Three: WTF!

Hinata tried to-OPPS!

Disclaimer: I have no ownage of Naruto-kun. Masashi Kishimoto does. Wish I did. X.X

…..

Hinata tried to close her eyes and block out the thought. She became pale and her face became covered with sweat. 'what if I die..what if..no!' Hinata could have sworn she was about to cry. Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder was heard, which made a soft squeak come from the young Hyuuga. She quickly buried her face in her arms. It was already bad she had to sleep next to the homicidal, brow-less, red-brown head kazekage. But seeing monsters and a big thunder storm was bad enough!

'It's not real…it's not real…god…' She kept repeating the words in her head, waiting to wake up in the Hyuuga residence, and begin training with Hinabi. It never happened. She was on the verge of tears until…

"Hinata…" A soft voice spoke, "Hinata…" She froze, not wanting to turn to the door, where the unfamiliar, yet soft voice was coming from.

Obviously, Hinata began shaking. She slowly turned her head to the side, to face the door, letting her nose brush the dusty, wooden floor in the process. When she did, her voice got caught in her throat, and she could barely believe what she was seeing. There, in front of the door was a young girl, transparent, pale, white hair, white, knee length kimono, and a transparent teddybear held tightly in her hand. "Hinata…" She repeated, "Please…come…"

Hinata looked at the girl, "d-do you live here?" The girl, completely ignored her question and replied with, "Come…" 'What should I do?' Thought Hinata. She was so scared and confused at once. 'The girl looks harmless.' Shakily, Hinata rose to her feet and slowly and sneakily walked to the door towards the girl. The girl immediately walked to the stairs, Hinata following behind. 'Oh, those are the stairs that Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and I found earlier that lead to that big…creepy…old attic.' Hinata shivered at the sight of the little attic and how scary it was just thinking about it. Her feet then began to quiver as she walked up the stairs that could break any minute.

She began having second thoughts about this, and in her head, she was yelling 'NO!', but, hey, curiosity kills the cat.

The white-eyed girl and transparent figure (ghost-to think hinata wouldn't recognize U.U;) were both soon walking through another abandoned small hall. There was no doors except the one at the end of the hall.

'The attic.' Hinata thought. She then suddenly looked at the small girl infront of her. "…" The girl stopped right infront of the door, and as she did, the door creaked open slowly. After a whole century (not really.) of opening, the door finally opened, letting the girl walk inside. By the time Hinata walked inside, the girl was in the far back of the room, with her back facing Hinata. Hinata, scared, suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, like something bad, very bad, was about to come. She began staring at the door. She wanted to run down stairs to her friends so bad! At least if she stayed and snuggled with them, they'd protect her. She was so petrified that she could only stay glued to her spot.

'No! I've changed! I don't need kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-sensei or anyone to protect me! I'm stronger! I've matured!' Suddenly, the girl had spoke between the silence, "Hinata…I suggest…that you…" Suddely the voice had gotten completely demonic, "GET YOUR FRIENDS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I'D HAVE TO PERSONALY!" She blinked. "W-what the…" Suddenly the girl began laughing all satanic and monstrous. She, or it, then turned its head around completely, like an owl would have, and began laughing. Its face, which were actually remains with blood flowing down, was so evil and devilish, and just eerie. It started walking towards Hinata. "What is going on!" Hinata almost yelled.

The kazekage listened to the noise at the door, listening to what was happening the other side. 'I knew something was up with that little ghostly thing."

Flashback:

Gaara had his eyes closed, listening to the young Hyuuga next to him breath heavily. Then, that weird voice at the door continuously called her name. "Do you live here?" Hinata asked, her voice shakily. "Come...". He listened closely as the girl's footsteps heading slowly towards the door, near the voice. 'Something's wrong about this.' He then, without second thought, followed the two, unnoticed.

"Guess I have to help." He broke into the door just in time to see the thing shadowly appear right infront of Hinata. Before it could attack, Hinata and the 'thing' were separated by sand. In a flash, Gaara was infront of a shaken Hinata, and the sand gone. Hinata, surprised by seeing the kazekage, slowly said, "G-gaara-san…how'd you…" Before she could finish her sentence, he spoke, "I followed you. Learn how to be sneaky next time." Hinata felt so embarrassed. Once again, someone was saving her tail.

The monster then aimed at Gaara, and in a blink of an eye, he…female dog slapped it(you know, how Kakashi did to Zabuza.). It then fell all the way down the room, making a loud thud.

"Oh my god! What is with the noise?" Tenten complained. Naruto yawned, as Sakura leaned off of him and Sasuke. Kiba turned around, making Shikamaru, Temari, and Ino's feet hit the floor, "Hey, Hina-" Complete silence filled the room. "Where's Hinata?" Asked Neji, sort of glaring at Naruto. "Where's Gaara?" Temari asked, glaring at Kankorou. "You tried to stuff sand in his mouth, tie him up, and lock him in that closet again didn't you?" Everyone got quiet, once again.

"Hn." Gaara said. The thing got up and yelled, causing the roof to crack and the walls shake. In was an in house earthquake!

"Their upstairs." Sasuke sighed, bluntly. They all scattered upstairs, and opened the door to see the zombie thingi yelling and running towards Gaara. "Desert Coffin." Well, I think you know the rest after that. "Um…what was that?" Shino asked. "That looks like the same thing that attacked Sakura in the bathroom." Sasuke said. Sakura shaked. "Ehh."

Inner Sakura then popped up, 'THAT'S IT LETS GET OUT OF HERE!CHAA!" "Umm," Sakura began while shaking a little, " Maybe, we should just report this to Tsunade, and…tonzura koite(watch excel saga theme song, you'll understand)?" Hinata ran behind Kiba and Shino. "Hey, Hinata, you alright?" Kiba said, trying to calm down his friend. "Y-yeah."

Neji looked at his terrified cousin, "Sakura's right. Lets get out of here before things get worse." Little did they know, it was! "Hai." Everyone mumbled, walking down the stairs. They tried to ignore the groaning noises and whispers sounds, which was very freaky because they hadn't heard it until Gaara killed that thing. They walked down towards the door. "I'm happy to get out of here." Ino said. They opened the semi-door, and when they walked outside, it revealed not the little road with a few bushes, but a…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well, end of chapter. I'm sorry if I took long to update. But anyway, I noticed I've been lacking extras, and speaking of lacking, that's what this extra is all about. Enjoy!

Itachi:has Sasuke on wall You are weak. Why are you weak? Beacuase you lack it…you lack…

Itachi:goes closer to Sasuke's ear: HATRED!

Sasuke:completely forgets he's unconscious DANG BRO! AND YOU LACKIN DA TIC-TACS!

Itachi:squeezes Sasuke throat, not realizing that he was actually holding the Samehada, and Kisame was voicing Sasuke's voice.Hush puppy.

Kisame:sighgives Itachi his glasses glasses

Itachi:…immediately grabs on the real sasuke's throat, and activates his mangekyou S. you seen nothing.says in magician voice

Sasuke:unconciuos

THIS IS WHY, SUGAR HIGH, IS REALLY BAD, CUZ IT MAKES U GO MAD!(I am sort of recovering from S.H. disease. I think Sugar High should be a disease.)

ANYWAY, plz review, thx 4 last review.

CONTEST: Who ever answers correct to where the Naru-gang ended up when they left the house will receive a special prize! YAY!


	4. The Hills Have Eyes, Naruto Style

Um…nothing new to explain. We'll I'm writing this chapter like this because I just finished seeing the movie "The Hills Have Eyes". I might sound weird by saying this but….THAT MOVIE WUZ FUNNY AZ HELL! Especially the thingy that was like "Daddy.", after the old man shot his head off. Some parts were a bit…awkward, like those deformed babies. My FAVORITE character was the dog, Beast. Enough about movie, more about Naruto! Oh, and thanks reviewers and readers. And sorry 4 the long update! X.X (By the way, I wrote this paragraph a month ago. What I'm typing now is June 25, 2006. That paragraph is so old. Anyway, sorry 4 the extra long update. I'm so lazy. Also, I have a new story called unfaithful. It's a sakusukera story. Yes…sakusukera.)

* * *

Disclaimer:I have no Naruto ownage, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Haunted:Chapter Four: The Hills Have Eyes, Naruto style?

They looked in horror to see (If you guessed graveyard, then you get an extra supper kool…drumroll…congratulations!) a creepy graveyard cemetery thing. Temari blinked, "OH HELL NO!" She turned to walk back to the house, but it was no more than a little cemetery house thing. Ten-Ten cried out, "OH MY GAWD WERE GONNA DIE!" Neji sighed and patted her on the shoulder, "It's okay, it's okay. BE happy, at least your hair wont-WAIT! If I die, then I'll gain hair loss and my beautiful face will rot!" He then screamed and cried along with Ten-Ten.

Everyone turned back to the foggy cemetery. "I know, Akamaru." Kiba sighed, patting his shaking puppy on the head. "What did Akamaru say?" Shino asked. "He said we're in some big trouble and that he's scared." Naruto huffed and poked his chest, "Well, I'm not scared! Believe it!." He began walking forward, but before he could even take two steps, he fell down a hole, and became nose to nose with a rotting corpse. "AHH! H-HELP! GET ME OUT! NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO, MAMA, NO!" Sakura sighed and helped him out of the hole. "I thought you weren't scared, Naruto-CHAN!" Naruto crossed his arms and poked his lips out, mumbling out things.

Shikamaru sighed, "Okay, lets just find a way out of here. Maybe we might come across Konoha or another village. We can get help from there, okay?" Gaara spoke, "Good idea. Whatever you all do, don't keep your guard down." "Let's just get out of here." Sasuke groaned. They all began walking but stopped. BAM! BAM!...BAM!...BAM!BAM!BAM!...BAM! It sounded as if someone was banging on the other side of the cemetery house thing.

"Um, what's up with that?" Ino said shaking. Hinata, not thinking, hid behind Gaara. Naruto glared (ITS ABOUT 2 B A WUT? KYUUBI FIGHT!), but turned back to the banging noise. Kankorou just started shaking, but turned back around to secretly take out a white castle hamburger, and eat it whole. BAM!BAM! The noise grew louder. And suddenly, two ugly, rotting, hobo dressed zombies popped out, yelling. "AHH!" All the little ninjas ran out into the cemetery, scattering, and killing any zombie that came in their way.

It didn't take long for Sakura to get out of the cemetery, but where she ended up next just made her spine tingle. Right at the border of the cemetery was a dark, scary, "Don't go in there or Jason's gonna get cha!" forest. She shaked, 'Oh god!" Her problem is that she'd always been scared of forests. Even when her and Team 7 had to do missions that had to do with traveling, the forest scared her. It didn't bother her TOO much because Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto were there, but being in a forest ALONE would probably make her have a heart attack.

"Sakura." A soft, deep voice whispered, while someone's hand touched her shoulder. "AHH!" She turned and not even thinking, punched the thing a few feet somewhere. She then gasped as the dark haired Uchiha lay in pain on the ground. "Ouch! What was that for, SAKURA!" He stood up in shock, surprised that the girl who cared for him more than anything just punched him.

"Sasuke-kun! Oh, I'm sorry! I thought you were a zom-" "It's okay." He mumbled. She ran to him and hugged him tighter than Ever, "Thank god, you're here." He noticed she was shaking, and even though her hugging him was a daily thing, he asked, "What's wrong with you? You're not scared of living dead people who can't even walk, are you?" "No." She said, looking up at him. "Sasuke-kun, can you please not tell anyone this?" He stood there, looking down at her, with his arm around her waist. "I'm scared of forests." Sasuke looked there and blinked, "That's all? I'm scared of my house." "We'll that's not a surprise because your whole clan died there."

"Yeah, but still. Try to think about the mission more and not the forest." "We're not even in that haunted house any more, and lost in a cemetery forest, so what's the poi-" She paused as Sasuke slowly kissed her on the lips. 'Oh my god! HELL YEAH!' Inner Sakura yelled. He then parted his lips from hers, "Now that your quiet, and hopefully less scared, let's go find everyone el-"

"AHHH! SASUKE-KUNNN!" She screamed in horror to see a non-zombie, deformed hillbilly thing behind Sasuke, holding an axe, connected to Sasuke's head. Blood poured out the Uchiha's mouth, and he fell down. Right before he touched the ground, smoke appeared and the Kage Bunshin was gone. ' It was a shadow clone? So, Sasuke-kun really didn't kiss me…' She looked back up to see the hillbilly already dead, struck by shuriken and kunai. Sasuke appeared, and sighed, "Like I was saying, let's go find everybody. She sighed sadly, noticed by Sasuke, and continued walking with him.

They walked in silence for a good ten minutes until Sasuke finally spoke up, "I sense someone's chakra. We can go check it out." "Yeah." They walked closer and closer to the chakra. Soon, they stopped infront of a old cabin, and noticed that there was more than one chakra. "If I'm right, there is five people in there. Let's go." He slowly walked to the door, with Sakura close behind. He kicked the door open, shuriken in hand, prepared for anything to attack. "SOMEONE FOUND US,GUYS!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Wispered a troublesome pineapple head. Sasuke put his shuriken down and sighed, "It's just you guys." Suddenly, a small light appeared in the small, empty, wooden cabin. "Sasuke-kun?" Yelled out Ino. She ran out the room where the light was coming from and hugged Sasuke, "Hey, forehead girl!" "Get off of me." Sasuke bluntly said. Sadly. Ino broke the hug, and gestured the two to follow her to the small room. "Come on. Naruto, Lee,Shikamaru, and Temari are waiting!"

Sakura sighed and followed behind Sasuke. "So, did you guys encounter those 'things'?" Lee asked. "Yeah." Sakura said, sadly recalling the whole kiss thing. "What's wrong with you, Sakura-chan?" "Nothing. Don't worry about it, Naruto." Sasuke sighed, and sat next to Sakura. "I think I know what's wrong." Sakura turned her head, and pouted, while he patted her pink hair.

"Anyway, have you all seen the others?" Ino asked. "If we did, don't you think they'd be here with us?" Sakura asked. Ino huffed. "Speaking of that, I think that we can find them, while hiding here. We mold our chakra together, and they'll sense it, come here, and we're all together again!" Sakura smiled at her brains. "What if those THINGS sense us too." Temari asked. "We kill them." Sakura replied.

"Technically, that's not gonna be easy. They look like normal weak people, but…they drain chakra." Shikamaru added, sighing, "A total drag." Sasuke jumped in the conversation, "I happened to notice that. When my kage bunshin ki-" He paused, then continued, "Anyway, the thing sneaked behind my kage bunshin, but easily sliced it into smoke. Even for a kage bunshin, it would have easily defeated the guy."

"Well, we still wanna find our friends, don't we?" Naruto asked. They sighed, and agreed. Molding their chakra, they waited until everyone showed up. Soon enough, everyone did. But they weren't the only ones showing up.

(You know sorry guys. I'm getting bored with this sooo….this is what happens. The things suck up their chakra. They all go unconscious. When they wake up, the things set them on fiya!(fire.) Then, they all die. This is what happens next.)

"Uhg, my head." Sakura said. She looked at the light, familiar room. "We'll. You've all awaken." Sakura looked around to see everyone, waking up and already woke. She turned to the blonde lady. "T-Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade smiled. "I thought we all just died in that fi-" "NOPE!"

Everyone stared at the fifth Hokage, confused. "All of that was genjustu. You've all been trapped in a genjustu ever sense I've called you to my office. The mission was a complete fake, and was only to test you're skills. Since you did'nt manage to complete the mission…."

"YOU FAIL!"

Everyone stared dumbfounded. "NANIIIII!"

Sometime later.

'Jeez, I can't believe Tsunade-sama.' Sakura's mad face turned into a frown. She looked down at the ground, while she was walking. "That means that Sasuke really didn't.." "Sakura." Sakura jumped up and turned around. "Oh, Sasuke-kun." He walked up to her and smiled, "About that kiss…" Next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. This was the greatest moment of her life! And the best part: IT WASN'T GENJUSTU!

Er…END.

* * *

God…this story iz terrible…X.X…

But my Unfaithful iz better, and the good thing iz…I'm typing it and posting it today! It's only 1 chapter, so I don't need to worry about update hungry fans. AND ITS LONG!...so…yeah….

I'm a terrible writer cuz :

The extra Naruto thing and story iz canceled…until my laziness disease goes away.

Um…if ya wanna be part of SHS/NYU! Productions, just email me at OR! Go to Gaiaonline, get an account. Search for a member called TanakariNami-Uchiha. Ask to be friends, and tell me about the SHS/NYU thingi, and your welcome to join. But you have to take a test to join. The test is easy. Write a story, or whatever, send it to me email(Gaia or AOL), I'll check it, see if it's good enough(like I should talk U.U;), and then if it is, our welcome 2 join!

Sorry 4 de crap ending..and…yeah. Now I'm gonna type Unfaithful…which is…

Genre:Romance Characters:Sasu/Saku Rating:T Status:Complete.

…I'm gonna miss this story…I think I'm gonna rewrite that 22 page long story I had, but got deleted…the first story I wrote…

…. Okay I'm outta here.


End file.
